Foods
A cooking series is nothing without food, so this page has links to all the recipe found in every single game in the Cooking Mama series. The links will lead you to the recipes you want to see. Cooking Mama *Salisbury Steak *Japanese Hamburg Steak *Minced Pork Steak *Hamburger Stewed in Tomato Sauce *Hamburger with Egg *Potato Salad *Fried Fish *Pork Curry and Rice *Beef Curry *Beef Stew *Vegetable Curry *Grilled Gyoza *Fried Gyoza *Pork Cutlet *Deep-Fried Pork Kebabs *Pork Rice Bowl *Boiled Rice *Chestnut Rice *Bamboo Shoot Rice *Fried Chicken *Beef Steak *Japanese Steak (Grated Radish) *Sweet Fried Egg *Fried Octopus Dumplings *Spaghetti Neapolitan *Spaghetti Bolognese *Seafood Spaghetti *Pan-Fried Vegetables *Miso Soup *Pork and Vegetable Soup *Sandwich *Meatballs *Fried Squid *Squid Tempura *Croquette *Grilled Mackerel *Curried Pilaf *Seafood Curry *Spring Roll *Shrimp Gyoza *Fried Prawn *Shrimp Tempura *Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl *Fried Rice *Crab Fried Rice *Shrimp Fried Rice *Chicken Rice *Rice Cakes *Chicken in Tomato Sauce *Chicken in Cream Sauce *Pork Saute *Boiled Egg *Pan-Fried Batter Cake *Instant Ramen *Chinese Sauteed Beef and Peppers *Pizza *Stuffed Peppers *Mixed Tempura *Seasoned Beef with Potatoes *Shumai Wonton *Shrimp Wonton *Chili Sauce Shrimp *Rice Balls *Chicken Kebabs *Macaroni Gratin *Rice Gratin *Egg Sunny Side-Up *Soba *Meat Pie *Cabbage Roll *Sweet Tofu Sushi *Omelet *Rice in Omelet *Udon *Hand-Rolled Sushi *Crab and Egg Chinese Style Cooking Mama: Cook Off *Minestrone *Beef in Wine Sauce *Custard *Mochi *Scrambled Eggs *Shrimp in Chili Sauce *Pierogi *Popcorn *Spaghetti in Squid Ink *Paella *Lasagna *Brochette *Cream Puff *Grilled Bonito *Pan-fried Lobster *Stir-fried Crab *Borscht *Hot Dog *Fettuccine *Tortilla *Gnocchi *Meatloaf with Sausage *Truffles *Sushi *White Fish Meuniere *Mapo Tofu *Chicken Kiev *Hamburger *Penne all' Arrabbiata *Galacian Style Octopus *Tomato Sauce Farfalle *Ratatouille *Mille-Feuille *Steamed Egg Custard *Bouillabaisse *Steamed Pork Buns *Beef Stroganoff *Salisbury Steak *Pizza *Shortcake *Tofu *Crudite *Chow Mein *Sausage *Chiffon Cake *Assorted Vegetables *Keema Curry *Fish and Chips *Tart *Pan-Fried Batter Cake *Lamb Curry *Tacos *Mixed Fruit *Tempura *Snow Cone Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends *Pizza *Peanut Butter *Sea Bream Carpaccio *Corn Soup *T-Bone Steak *Apple Pie *Eel Rice Bowl *Squid Fried Rice *Mama Cookie *Panna Cotta *Waffle *Chili Dog *Meatloaf *Sweet Potato *Lobster *Sliced Burdock Root *Tempura *Bagel *Seafood Rice Bowl *Mama Rice Cracker *Sweet Dumpling *Tokoroten *Macaroon *Kimchi *Baguette *Crepe *Churros *Hand Sushi Roll *Ravioli *Cake *Fresh Spring Roll *Ice Cream *Mama Yaki *Escargot *Strawberry Jam *Grilled Meat *Paprika Marinade *Mango Pudding *Loco Moco *Goya Stir Fry *Seafood Salad *Fruit Juice *Namerou *Strawberry Roll Cake *Chinese Porridge *Simmered Flounder *Bamboo Steamed Rice *Lotus Root with Mustard *Oden *Cream Puff *Almond Jelly *Popcorn *Lamb Steak *Mayonnaise Shrimp *Cinderella *Clam Chowder *Gyro *Jambalaya *Cream of Mushroom Pasta *California Roll *Chocolate *Korean Pancake *Cotoletta *Pork Dumpling *Shark Fin Soup *Doughnut *Tandoori Chicken *Squid Fried Soba *Bananas Foster *Chinese Steamed Bun *Hotcake *Sesame Dumplings *Rice Croquette *Scone *Kama Meshi *Sauteed Liver & Chives *Quiche *Chinese Fried Pork *Keema Curry & Chapati *Mama Lunch Box Cooking Mama: World Kitchen * Hamburger * BBQ * Club Sandwich * Rice Cake in Soybean Flour * Nestle Toll House Chocolate Chip Cookies * Marinated Sea Bream * Sweet Potato * Potato Ball * Roast Beef * Octopus Dumplings * Pizza * Dango Dumplings * Nestle Toll House Famous Fudge * Sushi * Eclairs * Tempura * Cocktail Juice * Chirashi-zushi * Kebab * Rice Ball in Azuki Bean Paste * Fruit Juice * Soba * Pudding * Sliced Burdock Root * Doughnut * Chinese Sliced Noodles * French Fries and Onion Rings * Pan-Fried Batter Cake * Soft Serve Ice Cream * Miso Soup * Crepe * Broiled Pacific Saury * Fruit Jelly * Rice Cooked with Shredded Sea Bream * Meat Sauce Spaghetti * Ginger Meat Saute * Pancakes * Coffee * Omelet * Takikomi Rice * Snow Cone * Flounder Boiled in Sweetened Soy Sauce * Popcorn * Cold Jellied Azuki Bean Paste * Curry & Naan * Parfait * Ratatouille * Sukiyaki * Cotton Candy * Cereal * Steak Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop *Marshmallows *Candy Apples *French Cruller *Pickles *Korean Barbecue *Baumkuchen *Vongole Bianco *Fried Shrimp *Mochi with Edamame Paste *Cabbage Rolls *Tempura *Sushi *Nagashi Somen Noodles *Cheese Risotto *Dried Squid *Smoked Rainbow Trout *Serrano Ham and Melon *Matcha Green Tea *Raw Oysters *Fortune Cookies *Samosas *Potato Wedges *Gazpacho *Tofu Hamburger *Pickled Radish *Pumpkin Gnocchi *Trout Sushi *Instant Ramen *Parfait *Vegetable Terrine *Creme Brulee *Salt-Roasted Sweetfish *Dora-Yaki *Shortcake *Banana Muffins *Lemon Pie *Chili Con Carne *Mapo Tofu *Crab Cream Croquette *Tortoiseshell Candy *Chicken Tulips *Tofu Skin *Hamburger *Fried Egg on Toast *Lasagna *Eclairs *Tofu Pancakes *Instant Stir-Fried Noodles *Salt-Baked Sea Bream *Panini *Octopus Dumplings *Simmered Vegetables *Turban Cooked in its Shell *Beefsteak *Sardine Escabeche *Minestrone *Cornbread *Soba Noodles *Affogato *Strawberry Bavarois *Pizza *Fruit Punch *Barbecue Skewer *Egg Tofu *Mama Bread *Omelette *Beef Bowl *Rice-stuffed Squid *Stewed Vegetable Rice Bowl *Matsutake Mushroom Rice *Salisbury Steak *Savory Egg Custard *Potato Salad *Mushroom Quiche *Chop Suey *Curry *Meatloaf *Fish and Chips *Fish and Mushrooms in Foil *German Mushroom Potatoes Camping Mama: Outdoor Adventures *Apple *Barbecue *Beans *Tomato *Chestnuts *Banana *Smores *Sweet Potatoes *Potato *Eggplant *Mushrooms *Carrots *Fish *Fried Egg *Sandwich *Grilled Clams *Mango *Minestrone Soup *Coconut Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic *Salisbury Steak *Corn Dog *Abalone Steak *Grilled Shrimp *Marron Glace *Umeboshi *Dried Persimmon *Toast With Jam *Popsicle *Pancakes *Natto *Chocolate Cornet *Cherry Pie *Snowball *Squid Ink Spaghetti *Popcorn *Scallop Carpaccio *Avocado Gratin *Lamb Chops *Sandwich *Sushi *Rice *Gyoza *Pizza *Udon *Yakitori *Takoyaki *French Beef Stew *Boston Clam Chowder *Azuki Bean Soup *Crab Rangoon *Soba *Shumai *Baked Apple *Hot Dog *Grilled Corn *Gourmet Cupcakes *Curry *Grilled Clams *Tamagoyaki *Castella *Sweet Potato Jelly *Beef Bourguignon *Lemon Mousse *Fried Egg *Tempura *Chocolate Strawberries *Yakiniku *Cookies *Steak *Tonkatsu *Cereal *Walnut Bread *Squid Grilled in Butter *Strawberry Shortcake *Chocolate Doughnut *Tuna and Avocado Salad *Instant Ramen *Potato Gratin *Salmon Meuniere Cooking Mama Friends Cafe *Orange Juice *Toast with Butter *Grilled Cheese *Sparkling Water *Chicken Fingers *Espresso *Bacon *Peanut Butter and Jelly *Biscotti *Classic Apple Pie *Bread and Jelly *Burger *RAGU Delicious Spaghetti *Miso Soup *Chocolate Chip Cookies *Fruit Yogurt Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! *Cabbage Roll Tomato Soup *Pumpkin Gratin *Mille Feuille Crepe *Omelet Risotto *Cracker Sandwiches *Salt Broiled Masu Salmon *Chicken Nuggets *Hawaiian Pancakes *Sushi Balls *Scallop & Salmon Starter *Mozzarella Salisbury Steak *Grape Bread *Tofu *Cherry Yogurt *Mochi *Marshmallows *Imagawayaki *Doner Kebab *Smoked Chicken *Pizza *Parfait *Farfalle Genovese *Fruit Jelly *French Fries *Okonomiyaki *Ramune *Lobster Thermidor *Kobe Beef Tagine *Cheese Fondue *Sushi *Rainbow Mixed Terrine *Herb Hotdog *Hanami Dumplings *Takoyaki *Cocktail Juice *Apple Clafoutis *Pudding a la Mode *Assorted Pickles *Shiso Gyouza *Grilled Seafood *Barbecue Skewers *Decorated Cake *Popcorn *Toasted Sandwich *Soft Serve Ice Cream *Teriyaki Chicken Burger *Ramen *Crab Fried Rice *Mushroom Sauce Fettuccine *Miso Soup *Grilled Vegetable Curry *Lasagna *Duck a l'Orange *Avocado Prosciutto Roll *Cod Saute *Mama Lunch Box *Ginger Cookies *Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl *Nikujaga Soup *Sardine & Veggie Tempura Cooking Mama Let's Cook! *Salisbury Steak *Cheese Omelet *Cupcake *French Fries *Mendiants *Clam Chowder *Pizza *Colorful Mille Crepe *Sesame Dumplings *Cod Saute *Tonkatsu *Paella *Pudding *Ice Cream *Yule Log *Heart Apple Pie *Pancakes *Yakitori *Takoyaki *Spaghetti Carbonara *Teriyaki Chicken Burger *Japanese Steak *Cabbage Roll *Shiso Gyouza *Sweet Potato *Tempura *Fruit Sundae *Farfalle *Potato Gratin *Galette *Hot Dog *Meatballs *Lasagna *Doughnut *Decorated Cake *Crab Fried Rice *Fried Chicken *Cornbread *Macaroon *Bagel Sandwich *Loco Moco *Chocolate Cornet *Vegetable Curry *Ramen *Tagliatelle Bolognese *Soba *Cherry Pie *Pumpkin Gratin *Mashed Potato Trees *Ginger Cookies *Sushi *Zoni *Heart Ganache *Valentine Cookies *Lamb Chops *Devilled Eggs *Mama's Sushi *Flower Bavarois *Mama Bento Box *Beef Bourguignon *Sōmen Noodles *Shaved Ice *Tuna and Avocado Salad *Spaghetti in Squid Ink *Hamburger *Seafood Curry *Tempura Udon *Mitarashi Dango *Sushi Balls *Nikujaga Soup *Baked Cheesecake *Eclair *Sakura-mochi *Miso Mackerel *Cannoli *Calzone *Starry Rice Omelet *Tanabata Jelly *Mushroom Risotto *Chestnut Cake *Egg Tart *African Chicken *Pot-au-feu *Pot Pie *Mac and Cheese *California Roll Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop * Bûche de Noël * Pear Charlotte * Crepe * Cream Puffs * Caramel Apple * Chocolate Truffles * Decorated Cake * Fruit Tartlet * Baked Cheese Cake * Pancake * Sakuramochi * Honey Toast * Pudding * Zuccotto * Mont Blanc * Stained Glass Cookies * Yogurt Bavarian * Macaroon * Croquembouche * Cupcake * Churros * Ginger Cookies * Eclair * Macaroon Tower * Taiyaki * Mango Pudding * Chocolate Donuts * Gingerbread House * Eclair Fruit Sandwich * Wedding Cake * Bell-Shaped Castella * Pudding a la Mode * Caramel Popcorn * Marshmallow Chocolate Sticks * Miroir Chocolat * Chocolate Banana * Snow Cone * Creme Brulee * Candle Cake * Whoopie Pie * Nougat * Heart-shaped Chocolate * Colorful Mille Crepe * Pancake Tower * Swiss Roll * Dora-yaki * Grapefruit Granita * Finger Biscuits * Soft Serve Ice Cream * Marble Rare Cheese Cake * Cherry Pie * Strawberry Daifuku * Thinly-sliced Apple Pie * Fruit Jelly * Baumkuchen * Sachertorte * Chiffon Cake * Chestnut Yokan * Lollipop Candy * Parfait Category:Recipes Category:Lists